


【迟勤】旧事

by xunshujia



Category: no suggestion
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xunshujia/pseuds/xunshujia





	【迟勤】旧事

旧事  
宣统元年，即公元1909年迟瑞自德意志学成归来，彼时的金城尚未受到新思潮影响，人们依旧沉侵在天朝的故梦中不肯醒来，迟老爷仍是金城商会会长，迟瑞也只是个留洋回来的纨绔子弟，迟家的一切并未有丝毫改变。然而梦再安稳也会有醒来的一天，迟家也不可避免的被卷进时代的洪流之中。  
宣统三年，或者说更为人所熟知的辛亥年终究还是来了。那年沈虎的私募兵摇身一变成了金城的护卫军，金城迟家却变成了“顽固派”被人革了命。迟老爷本人也被下了督军的大狱，直到迟夫人变成了沈二夫人他才被放出来。人虽然是放出来了，命却去了半条，剩下的半条命也在一个月之后呜呼哀哉辽。眼看着百年迟家就要分崩离析，各房的亲戚不论远近嫡庶都跑过来踩上一脚分走一块，所有人都想从迟家这艘濒临沉没的破船上撬走三斤钉。  
年近七旬的迟老夫人受尽了世态炎凉，终是一病不起，迟家她是救不活了，唯一让她放心不下的就是迟瑞这个嫡孙。三年不鸣的迟瑞守在祖母的病床前，伸手拂去老人脸上横流的热泪，“奶奶放心，孙儿定当重振迟家。”  
三天后身披重孝的迟瑞敲开督军府的大门，“你既然迎娶了我的母亲，那你就是我的继父。我奶奶去了，你们就是我仅存的亲人。退一步讲迟家倒了，于你于金城都不是好事。”沈虎正视着眼前的年轻人，“你想我做什么。”“我要你亲自为我奶奶扶灵，我要让所有人都看到迟家背后站着督军府。”迟瑞的双眼射出两道坚毅的光。“那我能得到什么？”沈虎知道他已经得到了自己想要的。“我。”迟瑞看见沈虎脸上露出了满意的微笑。  
民国五年，即公元1917年，这一年迟瑞作为沈军少帅已经为沈虎打下了一块不小的江山。可他仍旧不肯搬进督军府住，而是时常往返于迟府老宅、督军府、沈军大营，三点一线乐此不疲，当然外出三五个月也是常事。  
从青峰山剿匪归来的迟瑞懒得去督军府报道直接回了迟府，一进门老管家就迎上来接过他手里的帽子。“这两个月府上没什么事吧？”迟瑞一面走一面照例询问。“没有，府上一切安好。只是上个月新来了一位教书先生，说是从外地逃难来的，身边只带着一个八岁的儿子。我看他斯斯文文的，就让他试着给府上的少爷们讲了两节课，结果大家都喜欢听，我就私下做了主让他和他儿子在府里暂且住下，当然了，是走是留还得老爷您定夺。”“这点儿小事儿我就不管了，刘管家你看着定吧——什么叫‘大家都喜欢听’？”迟瑞突然停下脚步，“樊伟那个混世魔王也喜欢听他讲课？”刘管家赶紧接上，“可不呗，就是樊少爷也喜欢听新先生讲课我才敢留下他们父子的，您可不知道，为此姑奶奶还私人赏了罗先生两块银元呢！”“还有人能降住我姐家的活土匪？”迟瑞到是来了兴趣，“这倒是个人物——我得见识见识——对了，你说他姓罗？”“是姓罗，罗勤耕，罗先生。”管家引着迟瑞来到迟家私塾。  
世间竟有男子长得这般温润如玉？诗词里写的“陌上人玉，公子世无双”就是眼前这一袭青衫手执书卷的男子罢。“罗先生，先停一停。”刘管家招招手打断了课业，把罗勤耕引荐给迟瑞，“老爷，这就是新来的罗先生。”又转向罗勤耕，“罗先生，这位是咱们迟府的家主，迟老爷。”迟府的家主老爷这么年轻？瞧着顶多而立之年罢？......  
“罗先生又在备课呢？”迟瑞再一次莅临私塾偏厅——罗勤耕的备课书房，‘关心下一代的教育的问题’，“教导他们这些小混蛋不容易吧。”“迟老爷，”见迟瑞进来，罗勤耕放下手里的毛笔，刚要起身就被迟瑞按在肩上，“不辛苦的，都是我分内的事。”罗勤耕不卓痕迹地从满身酒气的迟瑞手底下躲开。“允卿，我以为你明白我要干什么！”早就厌烦了猫鼠游戏的迟瑞不悦地扣住罗勤耕的下巴。“你要干什么？！”罗勤耕恼怒地甩开迟瑞的手。“我要干什么？”迟瑞的嘴角邪邪地向上提了提，“干你！”  
还没来得及挣扎罗勤耕就被迟瑞反手摁在书桌上，打翻的砚台墨染了整条青衫。迟瑞一只手摁着罗勤耕的双手，一只手解下武装带一鞭子抽打在眼前高高翘起的臀肉上。“啧——手感真差！”一鞭子下去，罗勤耕咬紧下唇闷哼了一声，迟瑞却嫌不够过瘾地扒掉他的裤子撩开他的长衫。“啊——呃！——”皮革直接鞭打在臀肉上的触感除了感官上的疼痛，更多的是心灵的耻辱。一口气抽打了几十鞭，两人都的气息都凌乱的不成样子，迟瑞用武装带抵在微肿的臀瓣上情色地画着圈儿，还捅进臀缝里摩挲着瑟瑟缩缩的菊瓣“骚狐狸，打几鞭子就抖成这样儿——”说着直接把武装带捅进穴口搅动，“就你这号儿还能肏女人呢？你那儿子怕不是从这儿被男人肏出来的罢？！”“畜生！你放开我——”罗勤耕泪流满面地挣扎着，奈何文弱书生遇上流氓兵根本反抗不得。“放开你？等爷爽购了罢！”迟瑞扔掉武装带附身压上罗勤耕的后背，一手把零落的长衫推高露出整张碧玉一般的后背，一手解开自己的裤子，扶着粗硬的分身就往尚未准备好穴口里捅，“肏！真他妈紧——”受阻的迟瑞一巴掌抽打在通红的臀尖上，“婊子，给老子放松点儿！”疼，身体像是被人从后面劈开一样疼，罗勤耕只恨自己不能疼昏过去。“肏！真鸡巴爽！怪不得军营里那么多人喜欢搞男人，这男人搞起来真是比女人还带劲儿！”迟瑞不管不顾地整根没入，又毫不疼惜大开大合地抽插，不一会儿就弄得罗勤耕的腿间满是腥红。尽管不怎么美妙，高潮还是随着迟瑞的激射来临。  
“你滚——”罗勤耕抖动着臀部试图挤出体内迟瑞半软的孽根。“一次就想打发我？”迟瑞不满地双手抓住罗勤耕的腰肢，一把把他拉进怀里，两人顺势跌坐进后边的太师椅上，感受到体内重新挺立起来的孽根的变化罗勤耕的眼泪再次飚出眼眶，“不要——不要再来了——”迟瑞完全无视他的反抗，双手从破碎的长衫里环住罗勤耕的腰身，沿着肋下抚摸到前胸把玩着备受冷落的乳首，下身自下而上地凿干饱受欺凌的肠道。“刚才怪我，没伺候好罗先生，这次就当我给罗先生赔罪——”迟瑞舔吻着罗勤耕的后颈，一手时轻时重地揉捏着他胸前的软肉指尖不时抠哇着两颗红肿的乳头，一手划落到腿间一把攥住他的分身揉弄撸动，“哟嚯——罗先生的资本可真不小呢——”掂了掂手里沉甸甸的带囊，迟瑞发坏地包裹住圆润的龟头，伸出食指抠挖着湿滑的泠口，“可惜了，再大也只有被我肏的份儿！”全身的敏感点被人掌握在手里，深藏的敏感点也被连续不断地顶弄，尽管不想承认，罗勤耕也不得不承认，自己已经完全沉浸在欲海之中无法自拔了。  
“我累了，先生你得自己动——”感觉到怀里的人全身都在濒临高潮地抖动，迟瑞发坏地停下所有动作。“你！——你混蛋——”一声先生已经让罗勤耕面红耳赤了，他竟然还提出这样无耻的要求！“我来帮帮先生罢——”迟瑞搬开罗勤耕虚软的双腿，就着插入的姿势，把着他的腿转了个身，硕大的龟头抵在敏感点上狠狠旋转了一整圈。“嗯——啊——不要——”差一点就射出来了！罗勤耕转过身面对着强占自己的禽兽眼里的怒火全化成泪水。“别哭——你一哭我就更想肏死你了——”迟瑞舔吻掉罗勤耕眼角的泪花，拍拍抓得满手臀肉爱不释手地揉弄起来，嘴巴贴近耳边轻声吹气，“乖，自己动动——”声音温柔的跟刚才的强暴犯判若两人。罗勤耕恨恨地捶打了几下，还是扶着迟瑞的肩膀慢慢一上一下地挪动着自己的腰肢。  
“宝贝儿——你真辣——”滚烫的精液再次填满抖动的肠道，这次，罗勤耕也忍不住射了出来，浓稠的白浊溅了迟瑞满怀。罗勤耕的脸颊红得滴血，羞耻的把头埋进迟瑞的肩头，不肯承认自己的淫荡。迟瑞餍足地揽着罗勤耕，一下一下抚慰着他颤抖的后背，锐利的眼神透过半掩的门射向门外两颗面红耳赤的小脸，仿佛挑衅一般地看着，躲在门后扒墙角的罗浮生。罗浮生气得要死，拼了命地要往里冲，却被高他一头的樊伟捂着嘴拖走了。

 

旧事Ⅱ高粱地  
盛夏的风裹着点燃火把的煤油味熏得人头昏脑涨，罗勤耕拉着小小的罗浮生一头钻进茂密的高粱地。“允卿你这是跟我玩儿躲猫猫啊？”迟瑞夺过副官手里的火把往前照了一把，只看到随风摇曳的高粱一浪高过一浪。“爹，我们就藏在高粱里，他们手里有火把，不敢进——”罗勤耕一把捂住罗浮生的嘴，竖起耳朵警惕地听着对方的动静。“你以为你们能躲得了多久？”迟瑞把手里的火把复又扔给副官，“来人，给我牵几条军犬来！”  
“允卿，我就说你躲不了多久吧。”迟瑞挥挥手让人把军犬牵走，俯下身来一把将被罗勤耕护在身后的罗浮生抓起来扔给了副官。“你放我下来！姓迟的！我迟早要了你的命！”罗浮生拼命地捶打着副官的肩头，愤恨地诅咒着迟瑞，“迟瑞，你不得好死！”  
月光透过火红的高粱穗斑斑勃勃地撒在迟瑞似笑非笑的脸颊上，让人瞧着如鬼魅一般不寒而栗。“允卿，你呢？你也想要我的命吗？”迟瑞擒住罗勤耕的下巴，“你在怕我——”迟瑞从口袋里掏出一块汗巾仔细地为他擦掉脸上的汗珠污泥。“迟、迟老爷，你放过我吧——我只是个、是个没用的教书匠——”罗勤耕全身抖个不停，连话都说不清楚。“放过你？明明是你放不过我啊罗先生——”迟瑞附身压上罗勤耕，嘴巴贴近他的耳朵，“先生不如教教我，让我怎么才能戒掉你吧——”罗勤耕绝望地闭上眼睛，耳边浮生的哭喊声越来越远，只能听到身上人粗重的喘息萦绕在耳道里。  
迟瑞一把抽掉罗耕勤的裤带将他的双手束缚在头顶，长裤和亵裤也被直接扒掉，又握住他的右脚脚踝生生掰开他笔直的大腿，常年拿枪的手掌上满是厚厚的茧子沿着嫩白的大腿滑落到丰腴的臀尖上狠狠捏了一把，“妈的竟敢跑！叫你跑！”一边叫骂着一边照着被浑圆的臀肉狠狠扇打起来，就连通红的皮肉发烫也不曾停手。又被人用这种羞耻的方式教训着罗勤耕的眼泪不值钱得掉个没完，既为着自己悲惨的遭遇，更为着自己饱受摧残的自尊——心底隐隐的快感才是他逃跑的根源，他接受不了这样的自己，这样淫荡的自己。直到自己的手心也打得发麻迟瑞才停手，“说！你永远都不跑了！”罗耕勤感觉自己的眼泪都要流干了，活死人一般不声不响，甚至连大气都不出一声。迟瑞扯掉罗勤耕手腕上裤带，照着他的脸颊狠狠抽了两个大嘴巴子，“少他妈给老子装什么贞洁烈夫！你上面的嘴不说，老子就让你下面的嘴开口！”说罢颁开他合不拢的双腿，直接把两根手指捅进为扩张的穴口搅动。“啧啧啧，我当罗先生是多么圣洁的烈夫呢？原来被打了几巴掌就湿成桃花源了！”被发现了！罗耕勤突然挣扎起来，“不！我不是！——”“不是什么？你浪的把老子的手指都弄湿了，还说不是——”迟瑞抠挖着罗勤耕敏感的肠道，寻找着记忆中那点按压，“喝——就是这里了吧？我看你喜欢得很嘛——”迟瑞又探进去一跟手指，三根手指专挑着罗耕勤的敏感点轮番抠挖按压，胯部还抵着他的胯来回顶弄摩擦，粗糙的军装直接磨蹭着柔嫩敏感的下体，直到他感觉到裤裆上传来一股湿意。  
“瞧瞧你有多淫荡——”迟瑞啃咬着罗耕勤的脖颈，一把将罗耕勤身上的长衫撕破，月光直接照射在月白的肌肤上，让他看得如痴如醉，教他只想把这份纯洁玷污，于是他将手指悉数抽出把手指上淫糜的肠液涂抹在罗勤耕绯红的脸颊上，另一只手解开裤链，握着涨到发痛的肉棒直接捅进高热的蜜穴。“呼——婊子，老子这辈子算是栽你身上了——”迟瑞双手扳着罗耕勤的大腿恨恨地肏干顶弄，像是在惩罚他的叛逃更像是在跟自己斗气，“肏！贱货——还敢跑——再跑老子就把你弄进军营让你做个千人骑万人跨的军妓！”像是眼前就是暗无天日的军营罗耕勤的神经猛地收紧，连带着抓着高粱秆子的双手忍不住又紧了紧，“不！不要——不要把我弄进军营——”恐惧下隐秘得快感逼得罗耕勤一阵阵痉挛。迟瑞一下子打开了藏在罗耕勤心底的秘密宝藏，更加变本加厉，“不想进军营？我看你是巴不得马上就进去吧？瞧瞧你这淫荡的身子，巴不得被人围观被人轮奸吧？”迟瑞一边加快冲刺，一边享受着语言刺激下罗耕勤美妙的身体，“我看明天就把你扔进军营好了！”“不要！求你——迟瑞——求求你——求你不要把我扔进军营——我听你的——我不跑了，再也不跑了——”罗耕勤一把搂住迟瑞，把自己紧紧包裹进他宽广的怀抱里，瑟瑟缩缩地求饶，敏感的肠道痉挛个不停，挤在两人小腹之间的分身流尿一般射个不停，最后竟然真的射出淡黄的尿液来。迟瑞得意极了，双手掐住他的膝窝将他的双腿推到胸前发了狠地肏干了百八十下才猛地拔出肉棒，对着罗耕勤失神的脸射出十几股滚烫的精液。  
迟瑞一枪打在马前卒的眉心，罗耕勤吓得差点从马背上跌下来，被迟瑞稳稳抱在怀里。“别怕，所有觊觎你的人都会死在我枪下。”

旧事Ⅲ终章  
温热的血止不住地从迟瑞的左胸往外涌，罗浮生吓得瘫坐在地手里的刀子扎手一般扔到一边。“哭什么！”迟瑞呵斥着哭得发抖的小人，强撑着自己伤势扔给他自己的汗巾帕子，“擦掉手上的血，去叫你爹过来，记得要跟平时一样不准叫别人看出来你在害怕——”罗勤耕进门的时候闻到一股浓重的血腥味不由得皱了皱眉头。“柜子里有些银元，够你和你的野种过上一阵子了，”迟瑞一手摁着还在往外冒血的伤口，一手拉着衬衣衣角，用牙把衬衣撕碎，试图为自己包扎，样子虽有些狼狈，嘴巴缺依旧改不了得霸道伤人，”嘶——小杂种还挺他妈会扎——出了城一直往南，走官道，前一阵老子刚端了青峰山的老窝，那帮杂碎正四处流窜呢！”说到这儿迟瑞烦躁地狠狠扯开衬衣，“肏！早知道就把他们一锅端了，也省得——”省得什么迟瑞没有说出口而是转了口风，瞪着罗勤耕，“还傻愣着杵那儿干嘛？还不赶快滚！你不是总嚷嚷着要走吗？今儿爷开恩放你们爷俩一马，还不赶快滚！”罗勤耕非但没有听他得收拾东西走，反而几步迎上前躬身单膝跪在迟瑞脚边扒开他的手查看伤情。“你这是做什么？老子让你滚啊！”迟瑞有些急切地推拒着罗勤耕，竟失手将他推倒在地，失血过多的脸色苍白的吓人。罗勤耕却不为所动地重新跪好，继续帮他摁着伤口，“你还是少说些话罢，”转而回过头对着小脸刷白的罗浮生，“浮生你去爹的房里把爹柜子里第二层的包袱拿过来。”瞧着儿子点了头出门又吩咐一声，“跑快些——”“等等！”迟瑞突然大呵一声，“告诉副官守住院子，谁也不准进来！”听到罗浮生的回应迟瑞才放松下来，整个人脱力一般仰进太师椅里，帮他脱下衬衣罗勤耕才发现他的背上已经浸润了一层白毛汗。  
“没想到你一个教书先生会的还挺多。”迟瑞靠坐在床头，乐得罗勤耕为自己上药包扎，“逃难还随身带着药包。”“早年的时候在药铺当过几年学徒，算不得什么本事，只当是给自己看个头疼脑热。”罗勤耕熟练地给绷带打了个结，又端来一盆水给他简单擦了擦脸上的汗水，被他直勾勾火辣辣的眼神瞧得有些不自在，借着倒水的由头出了屋，用手在脸边扇了扇自己有些发烫的脸颊降降温。这几天都是罗勤耕给迟瑞换的药，少不得被他逗弄着调戏一番，每每被吃了豆腐就红着脸跑出来，可也总有跑不出来的时候。  
“你儿子把我捅了，你就这么把我打发了？”被罗勤耕服侍着脱得只剩中衣中裤的迟瑞无赖地拉着他的手不让他走，“不合适——”“那怎、怎么才合适？”罗勤耕的心碰碰跳个不停，忽然觉得嗓子发干，于是重重吞了吞口水。“除非你答应我件事儿呗？”迟瑞发坏地拿着人家的手放到自己的胯下。“什么事——”手底下的热度透过薄薄的裤子传过来，烫的他立马拿开，又被人摁着放回去。见他不再挣扎迟瑞更加变本加厉，“手的话，我也有——”“那你、你还想要我怎、怎么——”罗勤耕猛地抬起头看见迟瑞脸上又露出那抹邪邪的坏笑——  
“对对对——就这样！”迟瑞闭着眼睛仰靠在柔软舒适的床头，粗砺的手指穿过罗勤耕柔顺的发丝摩挲着他柔嫩的耳后，“把牙齿收起来，只用舌头舔——对——顺着舔——先生就是先生，一点就透！慢慢含进去，含深一点，对，再深点——吞咽都不会吗？笨得要死！”罗勤耕强忍着喉头难耐的呕吐感被他又夸又骂的调教闹得羞臊欲死，整张脸都埋进他的胯下，却被他粗硬的耻毛搔刮得瘙痒难耐。直到罗勤耕的下巴酸得不成样子涎水打湿了胸口，迟瑞才双手把着他的脑袋狠狠摁了几下，滚烫的精液猝不及防地涌进他的喉咙。  
罗勤耕咳嗽着抬起头用袖子蹭掉嘴边的白浊，迟瑞看得眼都直了，刚射过的分身也跟着立正站好。罗勤耕刚缓过神又被他闹了个大红脸，连领口露出的脖颈都红了个溜透。“咳咳——你、你好好歇着吧——”罗勤耕刚想逃跑就被迟瑞揽进怀里，想要推开他又不敢用力怕他伤口裂开，只好虚撑着身子让自己不至于跌倒也不会压着他。“我这样怎么好好歇着？”迟瑞无赖地提提胯，“再说了，我是舒服了一次，先生可还没舒服过呢——”要知道虚撑着身子很累人的，罗勤耕又被迟瑞顶了顶，这下卸了力气一下子跌进他的怀里，“你还要我怎样——”  
萤黄的煤油灯下，罗勤耕跪坐在床上，柔白的双手颤颤巍巍地解开自己的长衫，好几次都手滑解不开扣子。迟瑞则大尾巴狼一样头枕着单手靠在床头，好整以暇地欣赏着灯下美人，并不开口催促，只是偶尔用闲下来的手把玩着自己朝天的挺立。罗勤耕被他炽热的目光打量地无地自容，干脆闭上眼一口气把自己扒了个精光。“喏——这个给你”，迟瑞从床头的小格子里摸出一个白瓷小罐，“之前是我冒失总弄得你受伤，有了这个你能少吃些苦多得些趣儿——”罗勤耕颤抖着接过小罐子泪眼汪汪地瞪着迟瑞，咬着下唇无声地控诉着他的无耻。“好了好了，别闹别扭了——再把嘴巴咬破了，看我不打烂你的屁股！”迟瑞起来坐直，威胁地扭了一把罗勤耕肉呼呼的臀尖，又爱不释手地揉了好几把才放手。罗勤耕委屈地吸吸鼻子，鼓起勇气打开小罐子。“等等！”满怀希望的罗勤耕确等来的却是迟瑞递过来的一个枕头，“把这个垫在腰后面，双腿分开，”迟瑞指挥着全身红透的罗勤耕，“记得分大点儿，得叫咱俩都瞧得真真儿的！”彻底失望的罗勤耕又闭上眼，任命地用食指挖出一块软膏慢慢塞进自己的穴口。“谁、谁准你闭眼了？给、给老子睁开！”迟瑞佯装生气地呵斥到，确没听出来自己的嗓音已经暗哑的不成样子了。“唔——呃——”罗勤耕缓缓地睁开眼，控制不住溢出的泪珠挂在修长的睫毛上模糊了视线，只能看到迟瑞斧凿刀刻的脸廓。“肏！太他妈慢了！给老子利索点！”再拖下去，老子都还没进去就射了！罗勤耕被吓又塞进去两根手指，寻找着记忆中那一点，软膏被高热的肠道包裹着慢慢融化成水，在涌道里涌动敏感的肠肉随着泛起一阵瘙痒，恨不得让人狠狠搅动，不够，手指完全不够啊！他需要更粗更硬更霸道的！“迟、迟瑞——”罗勤耕的眼泪止不住地往外流，“迟瑞——给我——求、求你给我——别欺负我了——”早就安耐不住地迟瑞一下扑过来，粗硬的肉棒一如既往地霸道闯入，“肏！你个妖精！看老子不肏死你！”迟瑞耸动着腰身，附在罗勤耕的胸前啃噬着他的乳头，双手也不停游弋在他的腰肢留下青紫的痕迹。“迟、迟瑞——阿瑞——”罗勤耕双臂紧揽着迟瑞的肩头，闭着眼睛承受着他的温柔他的暴虐他给予的一切。“贱货，老子给过你机会放你走，你自己不走，那你以后都不准走！就是死也只能死在老子怀里！肏！”迟瑞越说越气，仿佛怀里的人顷刻就会消失一般，越发暴戾。“肏死我罢——我再也不走了——阿瑞——”罗勤耕感觉自己的肠道都快被迟瑞捅穿了，臀肉也被迟瑞顶撞地红成一片，双腿不自觉地环住迟瑞的腰肢，让自己整个人挂在他的身上。“肏死你！”迟瑞猛地抱住罗勤耕张嘴附上他的唇，舌头霸道地闯进他的口腔，两人忘情地激吻，几乎同时两人一起射出滚烫的精液——  
迟督军十里红妆娶进门的竟是个教书先生，这个新闻在金城算个什么新闻，大家早就见怪不怪了。


End file.
